Harrison: Rockstar and Secret Witch
by London90
Summary: Season 4: Are they really Judes real parents? Can she choose the one she loves most?  Will G Major find out about Judes witchcraft?  Will G Majors staff be all in danger?  Will her past come back and fight back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sadie and I were walking into there new label side by side. RelixStar is what Jamie and Peagan decided to go with. Everyone from G Major got there jobs back exactly one week ago. Before that everyone had sort of a 2 week vacation. Sade and Kwest went on there romantic trip somewhere in Mexico. They came back the happiest. Jamie stayed and took care of RelixStar business with Darius. Tommy went on his trip to Thailand. And I, I stayed home and waited for this "vacation" to end. Every night without any company is torture. But it gave me time to remember everything I have gone through with Tommy and Jamie. I couldn't choose. Not right now with everything going on. I needed some space. They were both satisfied with that and so was I. Everytime I dreamt of Tommy's eyes, I feel like I'm betraying him. But when I dream of Jamie's eyes, something in my thoughts are telling me to not tell him. I'm going mad is what my theory is as of right now. How the hell am I going to tell Tommy that I'm a witch?! He will think i've lost my mind. He has to know though, right? For 18 years I have been hiding this. Technically, 10 years. I got my Hogwarts letter when I was 8 of course. But still, all those years we have known each other. During this time of fight between me, Harry, and Lord Voldemort, Tommy needs to know that I could be in grave danger.

Harry and I have been friends for a while now. After Dumbledore died, I had to help him. I do miss him. I never knew my real mother. My father murdered her. If your thinking, Vodemort, has an actual child? Yes, Voldmort did take advatage of my mother, not out of love, but of pain and revenge. My mother was a powerful witch. Some people say the strongest witch and that her powers went to me when she died. So you could say I'm not the average witch. ;)

I said goodbye to Sadie and was off on a mission to find Tommy. To record of course, silly. He was in the studio already mixing some sounds for a song we worked on yesterday. "Hey, sounds awesome" "Thanks, I was here all last night working on some other tracks, so we wouldn't have to be here all day" "So thoughtful are we?" I smiled at him and he smiled back."So, you wanna get lunch later?" "Harrison? Is that a date were asking?" I gave him a stern look that said 'dont go there'. "I suppose, but it's just lunch Quincy". Tommy smiled and said "Great, it's a date" just as Jude was walking out. Jude turned around and glared at him sarcastically. "Ha-Ha" said Jude.

When Jude and Tommy were done recording they headed somewhere to go eat. "So, how was Thailand?" "Fantastic actually, I love traveling. I haven't gotten to do that in a while. So how was yours?" "Yeah, spending time on the counch to my bed is enough traveling for me 7 times a day. Works the legs ya know" Jude said sarcastically. Tommy smiled "Sorry for bragging then..." " Yeah, well we all have something to brag about" Jude said quietly but didn't quite register what just came out of her mouth. Tommy looked up at her confused. "I mean, uh, I have my, uh, cool car...and...stuff" Jude said quickly. Tommy started laughing hysterically. "What??" "Your travels must have been rough on ya". Jude quickly slapped him lightly on the arm. "Heyy, take a chill pill Jude" They both just sat there laughing. "I wish things could always be like this" said Tommy. [iyou have no idea, jude thought[/i. Jude just looked up and smiled. "Yeah, me too".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few weeks later, everything was going great. Tommy and I were the best of friends. Jamie only said hi once and while. I haven't talked to anyone though. I'm not trying to get away from anyone it's just that I'm feeling a bit depressed. Scared, tired, and confused can describe myself right now. I was in the kitchen drinking some tea and staring into space. I could feel someone next to me so I glance to see Tommy getting something out of the drawer. "Hey, how you doing?" "Tommy, can I ask you something?" "yea, sure, anything Jude." "If you had some sort of secret that was out of the ordinary, like a darker side of them. How would you tell them?" 'Well, if your telling me your a dude, then seeing is believe Jude" I smacked him in the chest and laughed. "No, ew, gross. But, um, I think I understand now. Thanks" "Jude, is there something you want to tell me? You've been acting wierd all week. Quiet and distant. You can tell me anything, you know." "uh, um, Tommy, could we go somewhere quieter and where no one can find us?" "yea sure. Let me get a coat and we can go somewhere special" "Okay" Tommy and Jude walked to the place where Jude and Tommy were locked up on Jude's 17th birthday. Also known as the Chrome Cat. "Tommy. I dont want to hurt you. Ok? I.." "Jude, I love you. Okay? No matter what it is I'll always will. Whatever it is Im sure it will be fine" "Tommy, thats sweet and all and I do love you. But it's going to be hard to understand. I dont want you to be scared" "Jude, whats going on?"

Meanwhile...

"Hermione, I need to find Jude. If im not connected with her when Voldemort dies, then I die with him" said Harry. "Fine, your going to need to get a flight to Canada and I'm sure someone there can tell you from there" Harry goes to get his broom with Hermione says "No, you cannot fly by broom. That's insane!" "How else is there to fly then?" Hermione was laughing by this point "By Plane you idiot!" "Thanks" Harry said sarcastically. 9 hours later, Harry was on his way to G Major. Seems like everyone knew who Jude Harrison was here. Harry was just glad no one knew him. He went to a desk to find a pretty blonde girl at the desk. "Hi, Im looking for Jude Harrison? She's a good friend of mine and I haven't seen her in ages" "Um I think they just left about 4 minutes ago,but they should be back in about 20 minutes" "Alright, thanks" "No problem" Harry sat down on one of the couches. He kept getting this awful twitch in his neck and felt like he could scream. [iharrry...go find her...kill...har-[/i "STOP IT!" Harry just realized that he shouted and atleast 12 people were looking at him funny. "Sorry, um...sorry". [iWhat the bloody hell was that about[/i Harry thought. Harry got up and walked out of the building and kept walking until he felt he was near her. He needed to find her now more than anything.

Back with Jude and Tommy...

"Tommy, i'm uh...um..." Tommy and Jude whipped there heads around to find a young man standing in the door way. "Harry?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Tommy, i'm uh...um..." Tommy and Jude whipped there heads around to find a young man standing in the door way. "Harry?!"

Jude ran to Harry quickly and gave him a huge hug. "How have you been? It's been so long I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"

"Woah, Woah. Let us take this one at a time" said Harry with a big grin on his face. Harry had to admit, it was great seeing Jude. But clearly he was interupting something. "I came here because I need you." Tommy looked at Harry quickly like, What the Hell did he just say?! Jude quickly noticed this with Tommy. "Tommy, he needs help with some, um, family issues. It's complicated. Could you hold on for one sec?" Jude said quickly before turning to Harry. Jude pulled Harry aside of the room away from Tommy so he couldn't hear. "Harry, he doesn't know yet. I was JUST about to tell him." Jude whispered. Jude looked down at and looked bak at him. "I really wanted to tell him but now i'm afraid. I was afraid before too." Jude paused. "I love him too much and I dont know. I didn't even realize I was dragging him into this mess with getting involved with me!" said Jude. " Jude, you need to tell him. For his own protection. It's the only thing real besides magic keeping him protected is if you tell him what's going on." said Harry. "I know. That's why i need to tell him. I want to. I had a feeling last night that I was going to need to. Bad dreams, dont ask" said Jude. Harry just became aware of what she had actually said...bad dreams. Wait...

Jude slowly walked over to Tommy and reached for his hand. Jude had a few tears running down her cheeks and looked helpless but cold at the same time. "You promise not to think of me differently?" she asked. "Jude, I promise. You know that. Now out with it." Jude paused and looked down. "Bloody hell, do I have to do everything for this girl?" Harry quietly said to himself. "She's a witch. Now can we get going?" Tommy looked confused. "What? C'mon, Jude. This is ridiculous, be serious please." Jude looked at Tommy with a tear in her eye. "Tom, its...its, um, he's telling the truth." Tommy whispered Judes name so that only she could hear it.

"Tom, I need to tell you to protect you. There are some people in the wizarding world that would love to see Harry and I dead." Jude paused for a second. "And anyone else we love for that matter. This might be a shock but you have to believe us when we say you need to trust us. I've been stuck with this secret sense I was eleven. I've never told anyone before. Not even my parents know, or Sadie. Well, technically they are not my real parents. The Wizarding World put a illusion charm on my entire muggle family to make them think that they were having a child. Quite cruel you'd think, but they would never find out. I was sent to the hospital from an orphanage when I was 3 weeks old. My real mother died when I was 4. I met her 3 times before. Once in my dreams, and the other two were when I saw her across the street looking up at my room. I used to get mailed pictures and all sorts of stuff from her or from her family. My family. One parent is dead, and the other wants to murder me and Harry."

Tommy finally spoke up. "But who would do such a thing to you?" Jude smiled then frowned when she began to speak. "My father has no love in his soul. He only got my mother pregnant out of revenge, not for love. You see, my mother is, was, a powerful witch, which I happen to be" Jude smiled then looked down and then up. "Nobody could win a duel with my mother, and nobody messed with her. My father on the other hand saw her as a challenge." Tommy looked at Jude sympethetically and wondered how Jude could of stayed so strong all these years and survived. "Now thats that. We need to get to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley is expecting us. She'll have my left ear and right eyebrown if we dont return quickly." said Harry. "You mean Tommy too?!" asked Jude. "Well, he knows your a witch now, and he knows where were going. You mind as well put a sign on his shirt saying 'My girlfriends a witch, kill her' if he stays." said Harry. "Right well, we need to gather some clothes and things first before we go" "But what about the others Jude? Sadie, your...parents, SME, Jamie, and G Major. Are they going to be protected?" asked Tommy. "The charm can only last for so long I expect." said Jude. "What will happen to them? Wont they try to get information on your whereabouts from them?" asked Tommy. "Brutally, torturing them I expect. Nothing new from the Death Eaters. I dont expect them to show up in Canada though, they will know I'm gone I suppose. Tom, I've been though a hell of a lot in my life. I've felt pain that one else can. I'm willing to risk a lot of things right now, and taking so many chances. But they all seem right." said Jude. Tommy followed Jude out blown away my the courage and confidence in Jude voice. He's never heard this side of Jude before. Her attitude was a little darker but couragous. But most of all, Tommy thought Jude could never be as badass as she was right now. He smiled to himself as the three of them got into the car.


End file.
